


Sunrise

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Sequel to "Sunset" fic. Santa Monica Pier, early morning. She leaned against the wooden railings, spaced out after wrapping up a case. It had been a full year since Lucifer left the force and she hasn't heard any news about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Santa Monica Pier, early morning. She leaned against the wooden railings, spaced out after wrapping up a case. It had been a full year since Lucifer left the force and she haven't heard any news about him.

A person came into her peripheral vision but she wasn't sure if it was one of the other unis on the scene that she ignored it.

“Good morning, Detective.”

How she missed that silky british tone that she perked up immediately yet suppressed the huge smile that was about to grace her features. She had to play it cool.

“Took you long enough.”

“Well, the misfit wasn't easy to deal with. He was quite a formidable opponent if I do say so myself, but, I'm the devil and he's not, and now he's right where he belongs.”

The sinister way the words rolled off Lucifer’s tongue, oozing with satisfaction sent shivers down her spine.

“What did you to him?”

“Many things. Fairly certain you don't wanna know”

“O-kay.”

The smug grin on his face made her smile despite herself after casting him a sidelong cursory look.

“Are you back now, for good? Coz I could really use some help.”

“It would be an absolute honor, Detective,” Lucifer’s jaw tightened “However, there’s one small problem.”

“I thought you said,” He cut her off as if in a hurry to get the words out.

“I wasn't lying. He's right where he’s supposed to be. In Hell.”

“If you mean hell as in prison, then,” At this point, she had straightened up and faced him.

“That is another way to put it, yes. But in order to drag him there, sacrifices had to be made.”

A brief pause.

“Hauling him into Hell was an easy feat but in doing so, the totem or whatever magic he used against me got destroyed, and along with it, my wings burned. Without that sorcery, my wings couldn't grow back. Long story short, I am stuck. This is the only chance I had to let you know where I was. Not that you could do anything about it, but, I wanted to tell you that I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll find a way to get out.”

Chloe's lips pressed into a thin line. A year later and he’s still sticking with this devil business, to think she took him seriously when he left.

“Are you kidding me right now Lucifer?” Her tone was venomous and it made him flinch a little. Chloe could be a real scare when she wanted to be.

“You know I never lie, Detective.”

The blonde shook her head.

“I don't know if I should believe you.”

“I understand perfectly.”

Chloe, for the life of her, couldn’t help but stare at those brown orbs. They conveyed such loneliness she couldn’t fathom, and yet the logical part of her mind kept insisting that Lucifer was just being his usual self.

“Well, I wish we had more time. But you have to wake up.” He spoke once more.

“Huh?”

The devil closed the gap and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and all of a sudden out of sight, the moment he lifted his lips from her skin.

Chloe woke up in her room, sweating profusely. It felt so real. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw ash stains on her forehead and her eyes widened.

Lucifer was telling her the truth all along.

* * *

 

**A/N: This is the angsty version because I love angst. LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Santa Monica Pier, early morning. She leaned against the wooden railings, spaced out after wrapping up a case. It had been a full year since Lucifer left the force and she haven't heard any news about him.

A person came into her peripheral vision but she wasn't sure if it was one of the other unis on the scene that she ignored it.

“Good morning, Detective.”

How she missed that silky british tone that she perked up immediately yet suppressed the huge smile that was about to grace her features. She had to play it cool.

“Took you long enough.”

“Well, the misfit wasn't easy to deal with. He was quite a formidable opponent if I do say so myself, but, I'm the devil and he's not, and now he's right where he belongs.”

The sinister way the words rolled off Lucifer’s tongue, oozing with satisfaction sent shivers down her spine.

“What did you to him?”

“Many things. Fairly certain you don't wanna know”

“O-kay.”

The smug grin on his face made her smile despite herself after casting him a sidelong cursory look.

“I believe this is the part where you welcome me back, Detective.” Lucifer spread his arms wide and waited; however, she only rolled her eyes at him, stating quite the obvious she wasn’t as elated as he was.

The devil’s smile faded as he let his arms drop although he should’ve expected this reaction from her. Mouth pressed into a hard line, he tucked his hands in his pockets and stared down.

Seeing how sulky he’d become, Chloe huffed and bit her lip as she inched forward and hugged him with all the strength she could muster. Lucifer hissed at the sudden contact that made his detective back away.

“Ah, my apologies. I'm still recovering from the damages the bastard inflicted on me.”

“What?”

“Oh, he fought with all his might. Valiant effort, commendable really, yet futile. I enjoyed every minute just watching him squirm.”

Turned out she wasn't listening to his ramblings when her hands ended up checking him for obvious wounds.

“I'm quite alright, Chloe.”

Lucifer called her by the first name again.

“Perks of being celestial, or have you forgotten?”

“That devil shtick again?” The blonde raised her brows and leered at him incredulously.

“Ah right, I did promise to show you. But before that, a proposition for a celebratory party? You may not want to see me for a few weeks after I've shown you.”

“That better not be another wife.”

"Oh, no dear. Been there, done that. So, I'll catch you later at Lux? This right here, needs some serious pampering after all that work.”

He pointed to himself overall. He didn't look like illustrious club owner, always clean shaven and posh, Chloe realized after taking a really good look at him. The former consultant looked like Hell, for the lack of a better term.

Although, what mattered to the detective more, was that her partner came back.

* * *

**A/N: This is the happy version obviously :D**

 


End file.
